Cassidy (GTA)
After her death in 1692, Sarah Towney met a pirate captain in Virginia and fell headfirst into a life of crime. Centuries later, she embraced the life more fully by taking on the name of a famous outlaw and opening the longest running bar in LS, Carpe Mortem. She’s seen two crews come and go, but she has the highest hope for this current one, the Fake AH Crew. They have a core set of five members, but with the addition of the Vagabond, and other members finding their own loves, the Fakes may be on their way to becoming a real family. Physical Description Cassidy is a bit tall, and lightly muscled. She’s definitely toned, like a runner. Her arms are strong, but she’s not in danger of busting through sleeves. She could be called stocky, but that’s not really the right term. She has a noticeable waist, but not a proper hourglass figure. Her breasts are on the middling-to-small side, somewhere between a B and C cup. She has mid-back length blonde hair that she usually keeps pulled back and pinned. Her eyes are hazel, and she has dramatically arched eyebrows. Her nose is small and pointed, and she has a full bottom lip. Her default expression is slightly amused poker face. Usual outfit: Dark blue with black geometric pattern, boat neck/off the shoulder, tunic length, slightly sheer, long blousing sleeves with slits from shoulder to cuff. Pale blue cut-off denim shorts. Black ankle boots. Accessories: Beaded necklace, decorative hair clip Personality/Mental status Cassidy is pretty much every bartender ever. She listens to other people’s problems and offers advice. She tries to keep her nose clean, but because of her associations, she can’t. And she’s gotten okay with that. She’s kinda the cool aunt to the Lads. She’s sort of Jack’s sister in arms. She loves Geoff with everything she’s got. She’s on good terms with Chief Burns and the officers of the Gang Unit of the LSPD, since her bar is “neutral” territory. Everyone knows it’s actually a Fake stronghold, but Cassidy refuses to let anything go down in her bar. Cassidy doesn’t see the point in beating around the bush, so she’s very direct. She also jokes a lot, so good luck figuring out if she’s serious. Being immortal, she’s a little unhinged, but not as bad as some of the other members of the Crew. History Cassidy was born as Sarah Towney in 1661. She and her mother Estelle were private people living on the outskirts of Salem Town. They were witches, and in the coming years, it would become very dangerous to be one. This didn’t stop Estelle or Sarah from their craft. They thought they were being careful, but in 1692, when the accusations started, the Towney ladies were accused and examined. For Sarah, it was the most humiliating thing she’d ever experienced. She’d barely begun her 30s, and was unmarried as the day she was born, and here were two men stripping her and prodding at every part of her. And to make matters worse, they’d found whatever they were looking for on both her and her mother. It wasn’t a long wait in jail, just a few months, but it wasn’t easy. And what came after was worse. She was executed by hanging alongside her mother and seven others. And then she woke up at home. She was confused. She was terrified. Her mother wasn’t there. Sarah packed her things and left, heading south and east. She wound up in Virginia, where she was able to stay pretty well hidden for several years. She took odd jobs, finding a love of tending bar. It was there she met Captain Geoff Ramsey, of the AH. He was a pirate, running between the colonies and the tropics, and she was immediately taken with him. There was chemistry between them, she could tell from the moment he strode into the bar. He visited every night he was in port, and when he left for the islands, she went with him. Life was good, but dangerous. She made herself useful brewing ales and remedies, and keeping her captain’s bed warm. This did little to ward off attacks from rivals and more “legitimate” sailors, and it wasn’t long before her captain was shot. Sarah was distraught at the thought of losing another loved one, and did everything in her power to keep him alive. He tried to tell her not to worry, that he would be fine, but she saw the blood pooling around them. Within a few hours, he was dead. Sarah wasn’t handling his death well. They had been happy together, the pirate and his witch. She swore vengeance on the sailors that took him from her. Her cries for revenge were only slightly quieted when Geoff emerged from his cabin, looking as handsome as ever, though it seemed he was younger somehow. He taught her then about their ability, that they couldn’t stay dead; that when they died, they would wake up the same age as when they died the first time. Sarah was glad to learn, especially when it shed light on her own past. She was starting to feel her age, physically creeping toward her mid-40s. With only a little hesitation, she asked Geoff to kill her again. There was no hesitation in his reply, just a small amount of smoke from his pistol. More years passed, and the age of piracy ended. The colonies became states, and the country expanded westward. In the early 1900s, as Sarah and Geoff headed west themselves, she felt she needed to leave the last ties to her first life behind. She chose the name Cassidy, after the outlaw Butch Cassidy. It was something worthy of the companion of a pirate captain, even if his seagoing adventures were over for now. They arrived in San Andreas after the gold rush, and settled into the city of Los Santos. Cassidy, with Geoff’s help, opened a bar in what would become Little Seoul. It was a modest building, two stories, and they lived above it. As a joke, they called it Carpe Mortem. It didn’t draw much attention, but it was theirs. Not long after, the city drew in more immortals. “Burnie” Burns and Gus Sorola found the bar and had a laugh. They hit it off quick with Geoff and Cassidy, and the three men formed the first crew in the city. They didn’t have a fancy name for themselves, but everyone would know who they were. They pulled off the biggest heists of the day, terrorizing the city for twenty years before abruptly going silent. The 1950s came and went, and Cassidy stayed with her bar. There was pressure to shut down, or at least turn it over to someone more suitable for running a business, like a man, but she resisted. It had been in her family since they came to LS, after all. In the 1960s and 70s, Cassidy found her footing as an independent, modern woman, and as a witch. She and Geoff fought a lot during this time period, and eventually she brought a woman named Jack into the fold. Jack was another tough as nails modern woman, and an immortal to boot. She was getting her pilot’s license, and was going to follow in Amelia Earhart’s footsteps...except for the disappearing off the face of the earth part. Geoff saw her potential, though, and convinced her to join him in a life of crime. Next came Gavin, the information whiz-kid. Anything you wanted to know about someone, he could find out. He’d come across the pond in the mid-60s, following the so-called “British Invasion,” and somehow had caught Geoff’s attention. It wasn’t until the 80s when Geoff found his next member, an underground fighter who didn’t know when to quit, known only as Mogar. Gavin was smitten with the new addition, insisting that they were “bois,” despite Michael’s insistence that he wasn’t interested in that sort of thing. Finally, after the turn of the century, they found a sniper. Gavin was upset with the idea of bringing this new kid into the mix, but ultimately Geoff won out and Ray joined the crew. They finally had a name, the Fake AH Crew. Cassidy smiled at the name, remembering Geoff’s first AH Crew, and how this could only be a Fake. He’d found the way to make piracy work on land, and he was good at it. His crew was loyal, and his witch kept things running smoothly with ales and remedies, and keeping his bed warm. Just the way it was supposed to be. Surely there wasn’t room for expansion, was there? Hobbies/Skills *Brewing *Cooking *Baking *Reading *Watching trash tv (crime procedurals, soaps) *Bartending *Shooting Special Powers/Weapons *Unable to stay dead except when killed by old age *Combat Shotgun (Franchi SPAS-12) *Special Carbine Quotes Trivia Image Flower: Southernwood - jesting Image Songs: “Black Magic Woman” by Santana | “Can’t Feel My Face” by the Weeknd Music: Los Santos Rock Radio; classic rock (The Doors, The Eagles, Lynyrd Skynyrd, etc) Food: meat Car: Cheval Picador (harbor blue metallic, midnight blue pearlescent) LCC Hexer (harbor blue metallic, midnight blue pearlescent primary; harbor blue metallic secondary) Gun originally based on a MGC M31-RS2 Riot Shotgun (S.W.A.T version) Additional Links Gallery Tropes page Category:Characters Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Megan's Characters